


Redemption

by 47ronin100



Category: RoboCop (Movies 1987-1993)
Genre: Action, Gen, Science Fiction, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 22:39:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13086897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/47ronin100/pseuds/47ronin100
Summary: Terrorists have taken over a hospital and a tense standoff ensues on one rainy day. The police are outgunned. The terrorists have the advantage. But only one person can stop them.





	Redemption

**Author's Note:**

> Harsh language, including ableist slurs, and graphic bloody violence.

The news chopper flew a bit closer as Phil took aim at it with his Cobra Assault Cannon. He had it right in the cross hairs. One simple squeeze and boom. No more news chopper.

"Hey, quit pointing your rifle at the news folk, you'll make us look bad." Ray said, walking up to him. He was holding his FN F2000 Tactical at his side. Phil had propped his rifle on a chair, aimed out the window, crouching down.

"And stop fiddling with your scope." Ray added. Phil ignored him. Both men were in one of the hospital's rooms that overlooked the entrance. Outside, the sky was a gray overcast. It was drizzling.

"Why don't you relax? And make yourself smaller, dammit. If you get picked off, then chances are I'll get wasted along with your dumbass. Now shut the fuck up." Phil said. Ray had realized that Phil was right and ducked down instantly.

"Fucking moron, you could have been slower about that. They track sudden movements." Phil snapped. "Where are the others?"

"Down in the lobby, setting up the proximity mines. Any fucker that tries the front door if you miss-"

"I never miss. And if I do, it won't matter much, since this baby here packs high explosive incendiary rounds."

"Like I was saying, any fucker that waltzes in here, they'll be shredded into hamburger." Ray finished, grinning like a jackass. Phil never really liked Ray. The man always talked too much and he gets too trigger happy. The fact that the idiot takes Nuke did not sit well with Phil. At all.

"So you think he'll come?" Goddammit, on he goes. If it weren't for the fact they were working together, Phil would have slit this fucker's throat and pull his tongue through the slit. A neat little Colombian necktie. If those fucking coke head rebels that he met, when he used to do wetwork before getting discharged, knew how to do anything right, it was coming up with creative ways to get anyone to talk. Before killing them in the slowest, most painful way possible. Now Phil smirked at the thought.

"Who are you talking about?" Phil asked. He decided to entertain this retard. Maybe he'll shut up.

"C'mon, y'know…the guy?"

"What fuckin' guy?"

"That cop. The one and only."

"That hunk of junk? It was done for, after that whole incident with OCP building being leveled along with the downtown area. It stopped functioning properly. Something to do with its mental faculties not working or some shit like that. So the company, Kanemitsu, decided to shut it down and carted it off to some facility or who knows where. It didn't even put up a fight. Just gave up. Fuckin pussy if you ask me. Now are the hostages making things hard or what?"

Ray was silent for about twenty seconds before speaking. "One of the guys got restless and decided to waste two of 'em."

Phil turned away from the scope and glared at Ray. Ray felt nervous, as a thought ran through his mind. Jesus, this guy would plug me just as he would zip up his pants.

"Why?"

"Because one of the hostages wasn't taking shit from us and our guys decided to make an example of him."

"You said two. If they only killed one, why are there two stiffs."

"Because one of them screamed for a bit. They shut her up by giving her the same treatment."

"And you did nothing?" Phil seemed as though this was an annoyance, but Ray figured Phil was this close to shooting him.

"Well, the hostages haven't made a peep."

Phil slugged him in the face. Hard. There was a small crunch as Ray's nose broke. He was lying on the floor, curling into the fetal position.

"PHIL WHAT THE FUCK-"

Phil grabbed the fucking idiot by the collar of his shirt.

"Listen to me, you little shit. If this happens again, I will skullfuck you until there is a fucking crater in the back of your fucking head. The same goes for the rest of the fucking retards. Do you understand me?"

"Ray, I think you broke-"

"You damn right I did and I'll fucking do it again if this shit happens one. More. Fucking. Time. Do you understand me, shit for brains?"

"Jesus, fine, just don't hurt me anymore." Ray blubbered, as the blood flowed freely from his nose.

"Go get one of the docs to fix your nose. Tell the others that the next asshole who decides to fuck with the hostages again is gonna find themselves in a ditch somewhere, after they lose their fingers and their eyes. Now get outta my sight and stay the fuck out." Phil let him go and Ray scrambled out of the room, blubbering. Phil returned his attention to the window, looking through the scope. The police had kept their distance, after losing two squad cars to Phil. Didn't even bother pulling their own guys out of the burning wreckage. He chuckled to himself. I can only imagine the looks on their faces, eyes bugging out. Phil chuckled to himself as he looked out the street. The police had cordoned off the area, about four blocks away. Not far enough.

At the end of the four blocks, the crowd that gathered outside of the crowd control barriers suddenly split apart, making way for a car coming through. The police moved their barriers out of the way for the car. Phil was slightly puzzled, looking through his scope. It was a Ford Taurus Interceptor. Like the other squad cars. It drove slowly down the street, as if there wasn't a care in the world. The rain spattered on the windshield, which made it impossible to see who was inside. Phil flipped to thermal imaging on his scope. No heat signatures. Now they're sending in a drone? Maybe they're finally up for listening to their demands.

"Shit, too bad. I would have loved to fry two more of these fuckheads." Phil muttered to no one in particular. The squad car stopped halfway through. A minute passed. And then another. Four minutes had passed and Phil was slowly losing patience. The vehicle was just there, waiting, as if to say c'mon and take your best shot. It was tempting for Phil. A full minute passed before Phil decided to send them a message. He readied his bulky rifle, placing the cross hairs right on the windshield.

"Alright, you've had your fun. Now it's my-"

The Ford came back to life and sped quickly towards the hospital, tires squealing. Phil fired off a shot. And barely missed it. It's windows shattered from the explosion but it kept coming. It fishtailed for a bit before regaining control. Phil loosed off three shots in rapid succession, only to miss three times, as the road annihilated.

"Shit." Phil said. He fired off two more shots. One missed but the second winged it and it went up in flames. It slowed down to a halt. He grinned. Nobody ever gets one over me. Then he looked on shock as the car picked up in speed. How the fuck is it still driving? He squeezed the trigger one more time and it clicked. He swore, reloading his rifle as quickly as he could. He looked outside. The car had made it to the entrance. Well, whoever or whatever is inside is about get one helluva welcoming party. Ray rushed into the room.

"I heard shots. What the fuck is going on?" His nose was still broken and bloody. It was still gushing.

"Shut the fuck up for a minute." Phil snapped. He picked his walkie-talkie and pressed the send button.

"We have a guest, as you may well know already at this point. Let who they're fucking with." Phil said, letting go of the button. Ray seemed even more anxious now than he was before. The whole building shook for a bit, dust falling from the ceiling. Ray let out a yelp.

"Relax. Whoever was dumb enough to walk through the front door is now hamburger. You said so yourself." Phil said. As soon as he did, a volley of gunfire echoed throughout the building, followed by several more. Then it began to peter out, until only a couple of shots remained, before it became silent. Phil tried calling up the team downstairs, only to pick up static. He called up the team with the hostages.

"Hey Gerry, you hear all the fun?"

"Yeah, I did. What's going on?"

"The fuck you think is happening? We're under attack. Whatever it is, my rifle, the mines, and Fred's team down at the lobby did jack shit to it. Don't send one of your guys out."

"But-"

"But what? Stay put and let the bastard come to you. At least you and your men will have plenty of meat to hide behind."

"Fine, but I-what's that sound? Jesus, do you guys hear that? Whatever's coming down the sounds fucking heavy." Gerry was cut off by a staccato of gunfire and screams. This time it was closer, sounding more intense.

"Ray, go see what's happening." Phil said, his hand falling down to where his Beretta 92F lay in its holster. Ray looked at him like he was crazy.

"Fuck that." Ray said, spitting some blood.

Phil pulled the Beretta out of his holster, and aimed it at Ray, whose eyes bugged out. "No arguments. Go now."

Ray walked slowly to the door, his eyes never leaving Phil. Then he left the room. The firefight seemed even more extended than the last one. A bead of sweat ran down his forehead. This was all falling apart rapidly. The plan has gone to shit now. But I'll give one last fight before they kill me. The shots began to falter. And then there was none. The only was that of a woman screaming, which seemed get louder. Phil found cover behind the bed, steadying the Beretta as he pointed towards the door. The screams were close now. Right outside, in the hallway. Then Ray yelled. "Phil, I'm coming in. Don't shoot!"

Ray came through the door, yanking on the arm of a nurse, screaming as tears flowed down her face. She was Mexican and in her late thirties. "Please, don't hurt me."

"Goddammit, shut up you fucking bitch." Ray shouted as he slapped her across the face and pushed her to the ground. She sobbed quietly now. "Phil, we're fucked. Oh God, we lost all our guys."

"What about the hostages?" Phil asked, sweating even more now. Fuck, what do I do now? Then he heard something coming down in the hallway. At first, it sounded like footsteps, but as they got closer, it was more of a thud with each step. Something was coming for him and it wasn't human.

"Who is it?" Phil asked, already knowing the answer. Godfuckingdammit, Ray was right. The sonuvabitch was right. There was no other explanation. They must have brought him back. But why?

"It's him. It's that guy I was talking about! But he won't shoot at us if we got this spic bitch with us." Ray grabbed her and held her in front of him. "I'm not letting him get me. I'm getting the fuck out of here with this bitch and anybody that tries to stop me will have to go through her first."

"Hey Ray, what happened to the other hostages?" Phil asked.

"They got away. None of our guys could get a shot at them because the thing shielding them. And he's got some serious skills with that gun of his." Ray responded.

"So what makes you think he's gonna let you go?"

"He doesn't have a choice. I don't know and I don't fuckin care." Ray had his back turned towards Phil, as he held the nurse close to him, with his gun pointed at her head. Phil had made his choice.

"Yeah, me neither." Phil said as he pointed his pistol at Ray's head and fired two shots. Ray's brains splattered the nurse, who screamed once more before Phil shot her too. Damn, she was annoying. Not anymore. The footsteps quickened in their pace. He threw his sidearm on the floor and picked up his rifle, cocked it, and waited. The rain had increased in intensity, as the sirens sounded off right outside. His heart was pounding furiously. He had never felt so scared and so alive at the same time. "Hey Robo, I know it's you. Just wanna let you know that I killed one of my men and a nurse. So don't worry about restraining yourself. Come at me with all you got, you tin-headed bastard."

The footsteps got louder and louder until RoboCop stepped into view of the open doorway. Now Phil could see what he looked like up close. The metal was all blackened, dented, and a bit rusty. In his right hand was his Auto-9. He was tall, that's for sure. A hulking, metallic beast that looked like it could fall apart at any second. And yet, somehow, RoboCop looked like he could take on four crocodiles and still be up to take down four more. His gun was aimed at Phil.

"Drop it, creep." His voice was a baritone, electronically filtered. He meant business, Phil could tell.

"Here's what I got to say to that. I'm not going to prison. No sir. But I am going to take this rifle and I am going to shoot you with it. Of course, you're gonna stop me with that special gun of yours since there is no way in hell that I'm going to get a shot off because from what I hear, you're an incredible marksman with that thing." Phil stood there, with his rifle pointed at the floor. The two stood faced each other for what seemed like an eternity. Then Phil swiftly raised his rifle and fired from the hip, at the same time RoboCop squeezed the trigger three times.

*******

Just as the police officers and the paramedics were evacuating the hostages from the hospital, a massive, fiery ball jutted out from one of the fourth floor's windows, raining debris and glass the ground below. Everyone shielded themselves and ran for cover as they tripped over each other. And in all the chaos that had ensued, a beat cop had seen one of the patients on the ground, crawling away from it all. He rushed over quickly to help him and tried helping him up. "I need a paramedic!"

"Its fine, I'm okay." The patient said. He seemed in a hurry. One of the hostages, a doctor looked over in their direction and shouted. "He's one of them! He's one of the terrorists!"

The patient, now revealing himself as one of the terrorists, leaped to his feet and grabbed the cop with one hand, getting him in a choke hold. In his other hand, he had an M67 fragmentation grenade. He held it up so everyone could see that he wasn't fooling around.

"Alright, now that I've got everyone's attention, I want you to-"

A triburst of gunfire cut him off. Something warm and wet splashed cop's face, and he knew it was blood. He heard the man whimpering, his arm sliding off his neck. The cop pulled away and saw that the terrorist had a bloody stump, with the bone sticking out, where his grenade hand been. The severed hand, which looked ripped off, had let the grenade go, the spoon released. The cop jumped for cover, as the terrorist fell to his knees. The grenade went off, the terrorist torn in half, his lower half of his body obliterated. The upper half, what was left of it, was flung by the force of the explosion, going through the windshield of one cruisers. When the cop looked up, the rain washed the blood away from his face. And he turned towards the hospital entrance. He grinned. RoboCop stood there, his left arm blasted off, wires sticking out and leaking oil from his oil pressure motor unit. His right arm raised, holding the Auto-9, its barrel smoking. And although he seemed even worse than before, with his armor covered in dings and dents where the bullets and shells hadn't missed their marks, his visor cracked across the right eye, he looked like a retired prizefighter who stepped into the ring one more time and came out victorious. As if to say, I'm tired and old, but you're not getting me today. Not this guy.

RoboCop twirled his Auto-9 and placed into his automatic holster unit, closing up around his hand cannon. He took a few steps before collapsing. As the paramedics checked out the hostages, the cops flocked towards RoboCop, lifting him up and carrying him towards the company van.

"Way to go, man."

"Nice shooting."

"You showed them."

"Now that's how it's done."

"Welcome back." Said the beat cop, whose life RoboCop saved, as he carried him along with the others. The rain poured down hard but that didn't stop anybody from doing their duty. Work needed to be done and it would take a while to sort out the mess, but they would see it through to the end. As for RoboCop, his duty would never be over. But he couldn't do it in the condition he was in.

They'll fix me, he thought. They always do.


End file.
